Berserkers
The Berserkers were the resurrected army of ancient Einherjar warriors that served Hela. They were destroyed once and for all during the Battle of the Rainbow Bridge. History Conquering Army ]] Prior to their burial, the Berserkers were valiant Einherjar warriors who fought under the commands of Odin and Hela during their great wars of conquest. The army spread chaos and destruction across the Nine Realms. However, Odin ultimately decided to rule as a peaceful leader and the conquests were put to an end. The glorious warriors of old were buried deep beneath Odin's Vault.Thor: Ragnarok Army of the Dead Resurrection ]] After Hela was released from prison, she returned to Asgard and seized its throne. As she needed an army following the massacre of the Einherjar, she reclaimed the Eternal Flame from Odin's Vault and made her way down to the mausoleum where her former warriors had been buried. With the power of the Eternal Flame, the Berserkers came back to life in the form of an army of armored skeletons glowing with a green light. Hela's Militia 's army once again]] The Berserkers served as a military force for Hela to enforce her tyrannical rule. When a rebellion against her erupted, Hela sent the Berserkers to crush the uprising. Hela intended to lead her Berserkers to great conquests through the Bifrost Bridge, but they discovered that Hofund had been stolen. Therefore, Hela had the Berserkers gather the Asgardians in front of the Asgardian Palace and ordered her Berserkers to seize a randomly chosen person to be executed if no one disclosed the location of the sword. Meanwhile, some Berserkers chased fugitives in the forest before being slain by Heimdall, who had stolen Hofund. Battle of the Rainbow Bridge leads the army of the Berserkers]] While the Asgardian refugees led by Heimdall tried to make their way to the Bifrost Bridge, they were caught between Fenris on one side and the Berserkers led by Skurge on the other side. As Heimdall refused to hand Hofund over, the Berserkers charged the crowd which was only defended by several Asgardian warriors. Another group also attacked the Commodore piloted by Valkyrie, forcing it to crash on the Rainbow Bridge. As the Berserkers were gaining the upper hand in the battle, nearly killing Heimdall in the process, Loki led the Statesman and the Sakaaran Rebellion as reinforcements. Many Berserkers fell in the battle, and the casualties were even more numerous when Thor awakened his full powers. Once all the Asgardians boarded the Statesman to flee Asgard, Hela blocked it with a massive rock spike and the Berserkers climbed it to access the ship, but they were stopped by Skurge, who turned on Hela and the Berserkers. With the combined efforts of the Revengers, the Sakaaran Rebellion, Skurge, and the eventual arrival of Surtur, all the Berserkers were eventually destroyed. Relationships Allies *Hela † - Mistress and Resurrector *Fenris † Enemies *Asgardians **Heimdall † **Skurge/Executioner † - Former Ally *Revengers **Thor **Loki † **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Sakaaran Rebellion **Korg **Miek **Biff **Tasba **Roscoe † **Hajo † *Surtur † Trivia *In the comics, the Black Berserkers are monstrous creatures generated by All-Black the Necrosword, the weapon of Gorr the God Butcher. Meanwhile, the Draugr are the undead army of Hel, who serve Hela. References External Links * * Category:Asgardians Category:Organizations Category:Resurrected Characters